undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Navaja (ALRTF)
'''Francisco Navaja '''is a character appearing in the A Long Road to Fortune story. Pre-Apocalypse Francisco lived in Tecpan proir to the apocalype but details about his personal life are unknown. Post-Apocalype Francisco was one of the many survivors found by Gustavo Texta after the apocalypse started. Like all of the people Gustavo rescued, Francisco became extremely loyal to the man, eventually becoming one of his right hands along with Yuri. Their base of operations was the old Hermenegildo Galeana elementary school. Chapter 1 Francisco is introduced during Mr. Chet's attempted escape from the elementary school. After managing to kill a member of the faction, he is one of the two men who chases Mr. Chet into the room. Mr. Chet however, managed to kill the other man and hold Francisco, demanding his demands be met. Yuri stepped in and tried to help Francisco but before she could be murdered, Gustavo intervened. After a brutal fight with Mr. Chet, Gustavo is the one held hostage now and upon seeing this Francisco wastes no time in pulling the trigger, missing Mr. Chet by a little. After choosing to met the demands, he helps Yuri in doing so. Later when Ashton breaks into the storage room to try and sleep, Francisco, accompanied by Yuri, enter the room in an attempt to capture him. After a bit of cat and mouse, Ashton manages to escape from their grasp. The next day Gustavo tasks both him, Yuri, and a third hunter, Bristol, in the hunt for Ashton. After waiting ti snipe him in an obvious location for an hour, Gustavo berates Francisco for his stupidity. When things go awry for Yuri, Francisco arrived to witness the ordeal but did not react in time, forcing Liza to hold him at gun point. A week after Yuri's shooting, Francisco has been her primary caretaker. When Saul Mendrena's attack begins, he stays in the medical tent with Yuri. Personality Francisco is a man troubled by the apocalypse. He lives each day as if it were going to be his last, however not in the carefree sense. Although he shows courage and bravery in the face of other people, Francisco could not be more scared of the new world around him. He shows no sympathy for enemies, often opting to kill them as seen in Issue 12, where he tried to kill Mr. Chet. Relationships Gustavo Texta Francisco is extremely loyal to his superior and would do anything he commands without much objection. He respects the man very much despite of his somewhat harsh conditioning. Yuri As the other right hand of Gustavo, Francisco and Yuri spend a lot of time together, often doing certain tasks for Gustavo that his other men do not. Francisco harbors romantic feelings for Yuri, although it is unknown if they are reciprocated on her side. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Francisco's theme is Clavado en un bar (Nailed at a bar) by Maná. *Francisco was casted by KnowledgeProspector. Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters